Warriors: Honey's Story
by CrazyforWarCats
Summary: When a twoleg took Honey away from her family, she meets a black and white tom named Oscar who longs to live a life in the wild. Honey just wants to return to her family. Together, the two cats try and find their way into the wild, will they ever get out, or stay trapped in a twoleg nest forever?
1. Chapter 1

P

Honey shivered as the wierd smelling twoleg carried her from high up. It's warm, sour smelling breath made her shiver.

"Mom! Help me!" She wailed pitifully. The twoleg roughly stroked her head and let out a soft hissing noise. Honey hissed at the ugly creature and laid back her ears. His skin smelled like smoke and made her want to gag. As the stream slowly dissapeared, the twoleg neared a large, silver piece of metal. It had round, black paws and two brightly colored eyes. The creature opened the metal beast's side and placed her inside. It was warm and comforting, but Honey didn't trust this monster. It smelled nasty and had piles of junk in his insides. The twoleg jumped inside the monster and placed a silvery jagged piece of metal inside the monsters pelt. It howled in pain and vibrated Honey's body. She crouched low to the soft fur of the monster. It lunged forward, slinging her two cat lengths across the monsters fur. The twoleg let out a low cackling noise and continued to fiddle with a round piece leather that made the monster turn.

After many twist, tumbles, and abrupt stops, the monster was finally still. It no longer roared in pain, just sat there. The twoleg grapped her with it's ugly, hairless paws and carried her outside of the monsters tummy. A large red pile of rock were neatly aligned in a tall nest.

This is were the twolegs sleep?

Honey thought, digging her claws into the twoleg's fingers. The twoleg turned a silver knob and opened the inside of his nest. Inside, the air was warm and new smells made Honey dizzy. The weird twoleg placed her on the cold hard floor. Shivering, Honey tried to race away from the twolegs but slipped and fell on her face. She eventually hid under a large fuzzy pile of fur, and closed her eyes. _Take me away from here Starclan. _She prayed, clawing at the cold wood.

"What's Starclan?" A soft voice made Honey jump. A white and black tom was staring at her with big blue eyes. Honey hissed at the cat, batting his face. He blinked in surprise and crawled out from under the fur. He was the size of Honey and he looked compleatly harmless.

"I was just asking." He mewed, wiping the cut from his face. Honey slid from under the fur and looked at him with narrowed eyes, his small body was covered in perfectly groomed fur and his claws were dull and small. He was a kittypet kit.

"Where am I!" She scowled, fluffing out her fur. The little tom crouched and lowered his ears.

"A twoleg nest!" He wailed, covering his face. This was sad!

"How do I get out?" Honey hissed impatiently. The tom looked at his paws.

"I-I don't know I never tried." He stammered, licking his lips. Honey was in complete disbelief. This cat must be missing his mother and father for sure.

"Where are your parents?" Honey asked softer. The cat straitend and bristled.

"My dad is dead and my mom left me to die." He mewed crossly. This cat had it worse than she did. The cat straitend and swiped at the air."I'm Oscar by the way."

Oscar? what kind of name was that?

Honey looked at the black and white cat. All he wanted to do was make friends.

"Honey." She said flatly, sliding out her claws. "I'm a wild cat, much stronger and faster than kittypets like you!" Oscar flinched and ducked his head. Honey felt pride swell in her stomach as the kit lowered at her stare. She continued.

"We catch fish and attack any other that that crosses our territory!" She boasted, fluffing out her fur. Oscar simply stared at her wide wierd eyes.

"You look funny." He said, rubbing his nose. Honey felt selfconcious of her flat nose and hissed at Oscar.

"Do not!" She wailed. Oscar laughed and rolled on the round. How would Honey ever get out of here if this cat just wanted to play like nothing has ever happened. Like Her family gone, no longer here to save her. She would have to escape on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Honey hid behind a stone pot that held a weird rubber plant. Oscar was rolling on the floor with a fake rat, batting it like it was real prey. His strikes where to short and sloppy, and his stance looked like a crippled sparrow.

"You're doing that wrong ya' know." Honey called. Oscar stopped and softly nudged the mouse with his paw.

"You know this how?" Oscar asked, flicking his tail in annoyance. Honey padded from behind the plant and grabbed the rat, laying it between her and the annoyed black and white cat. She tucked her legs under her chest and slightly raised her haunches. Making sure her tail was still, she pounce, grabbing the fake rat inbetween the neck. Oscar looked shocked but slowly nodded.

"Mom taught me that." Honey boasted. Thinking of her mom and dad made her sad, but realizing that she probably would never see her brother and sisters made her depessed. Honey slumped her shoulders and hid behind the plant once more. She covered her face with her bushy tail and let out a tiny whine. Oscar padded up to her and nudged her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his blue eyes were sparked with worry. Honey growled and stared at the innocent little kit.

"I got to get out of here!" She spat. Oscar jumped backwards and crouched low to the ground. Honey turned her head and gave a sharp growl. Their was a long pause and Oscar pawed her ear.

"The wild sounds interesting, we could get out together."

"_Pfft_!" Honey spat. "You wouldn't know how to survive in the wild, you're too soft." Oscar's blue eyes fur around his neck bristled and he bared his fangs at Honey. Honey felt a little scared but wasn't going to be intimidated by a kittypet. She jumped on his shoulders, rakeing his back with her thorn sharp claws. Oscar yowled in pain, lunging forward to sling Honey off. The cold ground slapped her side and made it hard to breath.

"See i'm _Not_ soft." Oscar spat, padding into a dark room. "I'll be with my person if you need me." His blue eyes narrowed and a wicked smile appeared. "Not like you will, _Flat face_." The words made Honey's heart shatter but who nedded him, she could get out all on her own.

It had been five sunrises sincethe twoleg captured her, maybe she did need Oscar's help, after all, he knew the weakest spots in the twoleg nest. Honey got up, looking at her paws, she noticed they were no longer fat but more narrow and her pelt was smoother than usual. Oscar was perched on the arm of the big lump of fur he called a 'couch'.

"Oscar." she whispered. He mumbled under his breath and rolled over. "Oscar!" she hissed, a little no reply. "Oscar!" She yelled. The black and white toms eyes shot open as he fell off the couch and landed on the floor.

"Ow!." He whinned, rubbing his paws on his muzzle. Honey was afraid the tom would boast about escaping with her and say things like 'I told you so.' or 'Who's soft now?'.

"What, what do you want." He groaned, flicking his ear. Honey couldn't bear to spit out the words.

"I need your help." She murmured.

Oscar sat up and licked his chest. "With what?"

"To escape." She hissed through clenched teeth. Oscar leaped to his paws and ran in a tight circle. Honey was afraid this would happen, so she gave him a warning hiss. Oscar stopped and licked a shakey paw.

"I know of a good place to get out." He mewed, flicking his tail.

"Where!" Honey gasped. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Honey watched as the tom's eyes quickly grew cloudy.

"You'd leave me, then i'd be all alone again." Oscar whimpered, hiding his face. Honey felt bad for the black and white tom. His Mother left him because he was a runt and his father died of a sickly diesease. Would Dryleaf have given her away? Honey quickly pushed the thought away. Oscars blue eyes cleared and he was back to bounching.

"Come on!" he whispered. Honey followed, slipping on the smooth wood floors.

This was it! She was going home!


	3. Chapter 3

Oscar jumped onto a white wooden ledge. A metal screen was placed in front of him.

"We can just claw our way out of this." Oscar mewed, flexing his claws. Honey couldn't wait any longer. He lunged forward, sinking her claws into the barb-like wires. Honey didn't let the pain of the metel slow her down, she scraped and pulled, ripping the wire screen into a large kit-sized hole. Oscar mrrowed in exitement and squeezed through the opening. Honey tried to sqeeze through but her long pelt got caught on the wires.

"Mouse dung!" She spat, trying to jerk herself free. Oscar tore at wires with his claws. The metal made a screaching sound that hurt Honey's ears. Oscar's eyes looke past her face, his ears where laid back. He stoped clawing and laid on his stomach.

"Why did you stop!" Honey spat but before he could answer, a rough hand yanked her out of the wires. The twoleg was glaring at her with big brown eyes, hissing something in her face.

"Penny!" He screamed. Honey was familiar with that twoleg word. She guessed that was her name in twoleg language. He lifted a hairless paw and pointed on of his long, smooth claws at her. Honey cowered down and hid her face.

"Don't hurt me twoleg!" She wailed. The twoleg stopped yelling and stared at her, his gaze was slowly softning until he finally sat down and softly scratched her head. Honey backed away is fright and the twoleg softly murmured something and left. Oscar poked his head out and crawled to Honey. His blue eyes where coated with worry.

"Sorry." He mumbled, kicking away a piece of dust. Honey looked at the gapeing hole in the screen and raced through. Pain swealed at her side as a piece of metal sliced her side. She let out a soft wail of pain. Oscar jumped through without a scratch. Honey was jealous of his short fur.

"I'm okay." She hissed, knowing Oscar would ask. He dipped his head and looked in the dark woods. Honey sniffed to find any trace of her family, but smelled nothing. Oscar sat and licked his paws.

"What now?" He asked with a tilted head. Honey noticed a large star that shone brighter than the rest, and figured that that star would lead the way.

"This way." she whispered. Oscar followed her into the woods, not so silently. Oscar wrinkled his nose at the feeling of the wet grass.

"Not as glamorous at I hoped." He mumbled. Honey rolled her eyes and padded on, keeping the star in clear veiw. Oscar stared at her for a moment. "Were are we going?"

"To my family." Honey answered, vering from a bramble.

"What is your family like?" Oscar mewed.

Honey growled. "Look, I don't have time to keep asking questions, my family is waiting for me and i'm not even sure they're alive!" Honey thought of the huge bear and how it slung Sandtail away with a flick of it's wrist. How it threw Dryleaf in the stream by her tail. The gut renching sound of her head hitting a rock in the water made her sick. Oscar was staring at her like he was going to ask a question. Honey knew what it was, so she answered.

"When I last saw my family, they were attacked by a huge brown bear, they are probably dead..." She paused. "No more questions." Oscar and Honey found a rock and slept by it the rest of the night. I hope you are all alive, if not, watch over me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Penny, Penny!" Oscar yipped. _Penny? _Honey opened her eyes and saw the black and white tom padding up to her, an exited look showed on his face.

"What, who's Penny?" Honey's paws were heavy with sleep and tiredness. She and Oscar trekked nonstop through the dense woods, following the bright star. The odds of them finding Honey's family was slim and didn't look promising. Oscar sat on his haunches and swiped the air.

"I found some food!" He exclaimed. Honey realized that her stomach was howling with hunger. Oscar's frame was thin and you could see the boned jutting from his hips. Oscar bounced impatiently and flicked his ears. "C'mon!" He barked, turning away and running into a patch of ferns. Honey shot up on her paws and ran after him. The cold dew soothed her sore pads as she splashed through patches of wet ferns and heather. Oscar came to an abrupt stop. Honey slammed right onto Oscar flank an they rolled together in a heap of fur and tails. When they finally stoped rolling, Honey leaped off Oscar's back and sniffed him.

"Are you okay?" Honey was afriad she had hurt the scrawney tom. Oscar's blue eyes shot open and he smiled, chuckling so loud a cat could hve heard him miles away. Honey couldn't help but laugh too. As they laughed, Oscar got to his paws and motioned with his tail to a bush of bracken.

"What you are about to see will blow your mind." He whispered, laying back his ears. Honey slowly peeped through the bush and saw a ginger colored lump laying in the sun.

"What is it?" She whispered. Oscar sniffed the air and parted his jaws. He crept forward and walked up to the ginger bundle. He cautiously leaned forward and sniffed, licking his lips afterward. Before Honey could get up, a pair of ears shot from the bundle and the head of a baby deer apeared. Oscar shot back in alarm but the deer simply licked his head. Honey decided that the deer was no threat so she pulled herself out of the bracked. The deer continued to lick Oscars head.

"Ha ha, looks like you got a mate Oscar." Honey chuckled. Oscar Hissed and swiped at the deer's muzzle. It playfully bleated and butted him forward with it's head. Oscar flew in a pile of brambles and let out a hiss of annoyence. Honey laughed and ran around the deer as it rolled over and bleated with joy.

_Do we hve to kill this?_ The thought hit Honey like a thorn iin her heart. The deer was so young and innocent, was she cruel enough as to kill a fawn? Before Honey could answere her question, Oscar was clinging to the deers neck. It let out tiny wailes and stood on it's thin legs.

"Oscar no!" Honey screamed. Oscar still grabbed the deers neck and raked it's forehead. The deer kicked and bleated but Oscar wouldn't get off. Honey lunged for the tom and slammed into his side. He hit the ground with a hard thump, and he grunted in pain. The deer stumbled forward and ran through the brambles. A loud roaring sound erupted through the forest followed by a dull thump. Honey race through the woods towards the sound of the thundering noise. A large black strip of rock was splayed out in front of her. It was cracked with age and she could tell it was hardly ever used. Her heart sank with greif as she saw the body of the deer splayed on the rocks. A trail of blood came from its mouth. Oscar padded to her side and raced for the dead body. He grabbed the deer and pulled it away from the black rocky path. Grief and relief flooded over Honey. She was sad for the deer but glad she didn't have to kill it.

She and Oscar ate in silence and for once in the days they had been traveling she was full. Honey thanked Starclan for her meal and went to sleep, Oscar at her side.


	5. Chapter 5

The ground began to bubble under Honey's pads and made her shiver. She'd be a frog before too long! The bright star still shone overhead and made her feel more confident. Honey noticed that the star had the same color of her mother's eyes. Honey felt a stap of hurt in her heart and longed to see her mothers face once more. Her steps seemed oftly quiet all of a sudded. She turned her head and expected to see Oscars bright blue eyes and muddy black and white coat. Oscar was gone. A rush of worry flodded over her. Oscar was a kittypet, how could he survive if he got lost.

"Oscar!" Honey screamed. She ran around and looked behind every bramble, but he wasn't there. "Oscar!" She wailed, running around frantickly. She would never find him in the dark. The leaves russled overhead and made Honey jump. She tilted her head and tried to see any flash of white fur, but nothing showed. Honey crouched in the mud and lowered her ears. The russling continued and grew louder with every second that passed. She could just imagine what evil animal was lurking in that tree ready to pounce on her. Honey cowered in fear and wailed. "Leave me alone!" but the russling grew louder until a heavy landed on top of her. Her face was smushed in the mud, her mouth was filled with the nasty gunk. SHe struggled to get out but couldn't. The animal on top of her soflty batted her and stopped. Her lungs began to scream for air but she couldn't release the sucktion it had on her face. Sharp teeth grabbed her scruff and pulled her out of the mud. Honey gasped for breath and coughed up mud. Honey saw a black cat standing in front of her. It's ears were pricked up in a friendly matter with a tilted head. Honey noticed a fimiliar look in the cats eyes and realized that the cat wasn't black, but muddy and as a matter of fact it was Oscar.

"Oscar!" Honey felt overwhelming joy sweep over her. She lunged forward and pressed her muzzle to his. Oscar laid back his ears and Honey leaped back with embarrassment. _Why did I do that!_ She hissed to herself. She expected Oscar to give her a scornful look but her simply crouched down and playfully swiped the air. Honey shyly lunged forthe muddy tom and rolled him over, softly rakeing his back with her hind legs. Oscar laughed and flung her off. Honey expected flat ground to be under her but she rolled down a hill that was covered in sweet smelling flowers. She plunged into freezing water and was too shocked to swim. She finally flailed her legs and halfway emerged to air.

"Help!" She splutterd, water choking her and filling her eyes and nose. Oscar plunged into the water and pushed her up with with back.

"Penny, er- I mean Honey, let the water carry you, relax." Honey did as she was told and slowly flicked her paws. She was gliding in the water, her head was finally gave an embarrassing chuckle and continued to paddle.

"Ha, i'm swimming!" she exclaimed. Oscar smiled and plunged under. _How does he know how to swim?_ Oscar emerged with piles of seeweed covering his head.

"Look at me!" He cried, Honey laughed and paddled to the shore. The flowers gave off a very sweet smell that made her want to roll around in it. Oscar finally apeared and laid beside her.

"Why do you keep calling me Penny?" Honey asked. Oscar shruged and rubbed her nose softly with his paw.

"You look like a Penny." Honey purred and rolled over, she was pretty tired from flailing in the water. She closed her eyes and sleep take her.


	6. Chapter 6

A berry burst flavor into Honey's mouth. Oscar lay beside her, his white pelt stained with cherry-red berry juice. Honey burped and leaned back on her haunches, licking her sticky paws. Honey and Oscar were getting the hang of finding food, they were well fed now. The sun gentlly touched the horizon and turned the sky into a flushed pink color. The faint twinkle of stars began to shine. It was time to leave. Honey prodded Oscar's side with her paw.

''Come on Oscar." Honey yawned. Oscar screwed his face in protest but got up. The bright star still loomed over head and Honey padded for it. Oscar yawned ans ran in front of her.

"Wouldn't we be there faster if we ran!" He exlaimed in a high pitched voice. Honey leaped on his side and licked his ears.

"We'll get there when we get there." She purred. Oscar sighed and rolled over. Pine needles clung to his pelt. A familiar scent hit Honey like a dog and made her fur stand on end. Oscar musthave smelt it too because he gave Honey an uncertain glance. Honey padded t'words the smell. A russle interupted her thoughts. A blur of white fur slammed into her side. Honey gasped for breath and felt claws rakeing her face. Oscar leaped on the crazy animal and held her down. It was a white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. She smelled fishy and a little like pine.

"Get off of me!" She spat. Her smooth voice made Honey think of a simpler time. When Dryleaf would tell them stories of a cat clan called Thunderclan. The she cat looked familiar. Her eyes were wide and her ears were softly tipped. And her smell.

Frost!

Could this random cat really be her long lost denmate? Honey shoved Oscar off the she-cat and glared at her with astonishment. The white cat hissed at her and lashed out her claws.

"Frost?" Honey asked unsure. The she-cat laid back her ears and stood. She looked confused and bewildered.

"Who are you?" She asked flatly. Honey was guilt stricken that Frost didn't know who her own sister was. She padded forward the Frost sliced her face with claws unseathed. Her face stung but she didn't care, she found Frost!

"I'm Honey, your sister." Honey whispered. Oscar stared in astonishment at the beutiful she-cat. Frost's eyes widened, the she-cat toppled her over and licked her furiously with her rough tounge. Overwhelming joy swept over her as her sister shared tounges with her. The thought was quickly pushed aside. Were are the others? Frost looked over her shoulder and yowled.

"Sun, come here!" She wailed. Sun! Honey couldn't remember the last time she saw Sun. She and Sun did everything together. Honey felt sad she was away for so long. A short haired, dark ginger she-cat padded from the ferns. She had big brown eyes and a white claw-shaped spot lay on her chest. Sun instantly hissed at Honey. Frost leaped to Sun's side and gave her a reasuring lick to her shoulder.

"Sun, it's Honey!" The ginger she-cat instantly rand to Honey and nuzzled her with such love that Honey felt she might fall over. Honey licked Sun's shoulder and purred.

"I missed you so much!" Sun was frantickly breathig and running around in short circles "I thought you were dead, wait 'till the others see you, oh my you've grown so much!" Honey was swept away with love.

The others are alive!

Honey could barely contain her happieness. Sun and Frost ran into the woods with Oscar and Honey close by. This was it, Honey was home.


End file.
